wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Nia Jax
)|birth place = |birth_place = Sydney, New South Wales, Australia|billed = San Diego, California|trainer = WWE Performance Center|debut = October 14, 2015|image = Face= |-| Full= |death_date = |death_place = |resides =Orlando, Florida |retired = |released = }} Savelina Fanene is an Australian American professional wrestler and plus-size model signed to WWE, where she performs on the Raw brand under the ring name Nia Jax. Biography There’s one thing that’s painfully clear when someone steps in the ring with Nia Jax: She’s not like most women. The 6-foot-tall Jax has towered over other women for as long as she can recall. She was kicked out of activities like karate, kickboxing and judo as a child because someone always ended up getting hurt at her hands. Though Jax eventually turned her attention toward the world of modeling, she still hungered for competition. A cousin of The Rock, she made her way to the WWE Performance Center where she learned to harness her aggression in the squared circle. She immediately blew away all other Superstars in terms of power, claiming all of the WWE Performance Center’s female lifting records. Unsurprisingly, Jax has dominated her competition since her debut, squeezing the air out of her opponents with a crushing bear hug before viciously slamming them into the mat to earn the victory. She carried that power with her to Raw as a surprise selection in the 2016 WWE Brand Extension Draft and immediately established herself as a future power player in the Women’s division. Her friendship with Alexa Bliss turned sour, however, when cameras caught The Wicked Witch of WWE making disparaging remarks about Jax. This set up a clash at WrestleMania 34, which Nia Jax won to claim Bliss’ Raw Women’s Championship. Jax also became the fourth woman in WWE history to enter the Men's Royal Rumble Match at the 2019 Royal Rumble. The Irresistible Force absolutely dominated and eliminated Mustafa Ali before getting hit with Rey Mysterio's 619 and an RKO from Randy Orton in an unforgettable Rumble moment. From day one, Jax claimed that greatness was her destiny. Her size and power may ensure that she reaches it sooner than anyone expects. - WWE.com Other media Jax has appeared in three WWE video games. She made her in–game debut in WWE 2K17 as a pre-order playable character, and appears in WWE 2K18 ''and WWE 2K19''. Jax participated in the seventh season of Total Divas. In August 2017, rapper Magneto Dayo released a song dedicated to her, titled "Nia Jax". Personal life Fanene is of Samoan and German ancestry as well as a cousin of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. She was born in Sydney, Australia, where her grandmother lives. On August 2, 2014, Fanene and her aunt, Ata Maivia-Johnson (mother of Dwayne Johnson), were hospitalized after being hit head-on by a drunk driver (subsequently charged with driving under the influence) in Clermont, Florida. Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** WWE Raw Women's Championship (1 time) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/JaxWWE/ * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/niajaxwwe/ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/niajaxwwe Category:2015 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:NXT Alumni Category:RAW Divas Category:WWE Raw Women's Champions Category:Total Divas Category:Royal Rumble Participants